Finish the Sky
by sporkness
Summary: [AU] [oneshot] She had promised him a sketch of the sunrise.


This fic is based on CoM. Beware of possible spoilers.

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and characters belong to Square Enix and Tetsuya Nomura.

------------------------------

**_finish the sky_**  
sora & namine

She was gone forever.

It seemed so long ago, but it was only yesterday. He remembered everything about her: her personality, her looks, her smile. There was nothing about her that he disliked. But now, there was nothing. If she wasn't here with him, there was no point in life. Nothing.

---------------

**A day earlier**

"Sora, what are doing? You know you can't go outside!"

The boy in question stopped in his tracks, turning back with a sheepish grin on his face. Standing up straight, he decided to walk back to the fuming girl, scratching his head in shame.

"Awww..._c'mon_, Namine! Just for a minute! Look, it's so nice out!" Sora whined, pouting at the still angered girl.

"No! Sora, you know you're not allowed outside. And it's because of the nice weather that you can't! Stop being so childish and go back to your room." Namine tapped her foot, arms crossed against her chest. She was annoyed at the fact that the childish boy in front still didn't understand the fact that he was ill and couldn't go outside yet.

"But-"

"No 'but's! To your room, now!" Namine grabbed Sora's hand and dragged him off herself, ignoring the immature complaints from the disobedient boy behind her.

---------------

The two children had now settled themselves - well, at least one of them had - in the hospital room of Sora. Namine fixed the bed while Sora stared out the window, daydreaming of the wonderful fantasies he could've seen come true if Namine hadn't stopped him. Sighing deeply and with annoyance, Sora threw himself on the bed Namine had just fixed, earning himself a death glare from the blonde haired girl.

"Namine is so _mean_!" The boy continued whining, but was only ignored by his audience. Sitting cross-legged on his bed, Sora glanced at Namine.

Taking notice of her apparent features, Sora couldn't help but think his caretaker was good-looking. Her hair was a pale yellow, which compared itself with her almost ghostly but beautiful cream-colored skin. Her eyes were the same color of blue has his own, but the girl's were dark and shadowed, unlike his own bright and cheerful sky blues. Looking over Namine's petite body, a light rose-colored blush spread the boy's cheeks, and he turned away.

Namine, having herself a seat, pushed her bangs away from her eyes and let out a heavy sigh. Sora was very troublesome, and it took almost all her strength just to watch over him for the day. She visited him everyday, making sure he didn't escape from the hospital's safety.

"Hey, Namine?" The sudden call surprised her, and made her jump. Recollecting herself, she stood up and walked over to Sora's bedside, settling herself down on the soft mattress.

"Y-yes, Sora? Do you want me to draw something for you?" The boy had asked for a picture so frequently that it reached to the point where Namine could guess when he wanted one.

"Ah, do I really ask that much? Sorry, heh." Sora grinned, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment.

Namine chuckled and smiled. "It's fine, Sora. What do you want to draw this time?"

"Well..." Sora looked around his room. Plastered on all four walls were all of Namine's arts from the past year. Taking a look around, the expression on his face showed that he didn't find what he was looking for. So, he turned around and looked out his window, at the neighborhood before him. Namine looked out with him.

There was a sunset.

Darkening colors of orange and red showered the sky, giving to the signal to the community that the day was drawing to a close, and that the moon would be taking over. Namine glanced at Sora, and saw his blue eyes light up in delight.

"That!" He pointed out the window, towards the sky. "The sunset. Can you draw that?" He turned back to Namine, a toothy grinned painted on his face.

She couldn't help but laugh at the boy's joyfulness. Namine stood up and walked over to a nearby shelf. There lay her old sketchbook, now lacking its pages.

'I really should get a new one', she thought to herself. She lifted the book off the shelf, and also gathered some pencils of various colors. She picked up the bag she brought from home, and walked towards the door.

"You can't draw it here?" The boy began to get out of bed, a disappointed look on his face.

"It's getting late, I'll give it to you tomorrow, okay?" Namine smiled at Sora's eagerness for her sketch. She didn't show it, but she was delighted that he loved her art so much. At that thought, a bright blush crossed her face, and her lowered her head to hide it from Sora.

He hugged her.

She didn't even notice that Sora had walked so close to her, and was startled by the sudden embrace. The blush she was trying to hide reddened, and she almost dropped her drawing materials.

"I…I don't know why, but I feel like I have to do this…" Sora said, gripping Namine's small waist tightly but affectionately. Namine was at a loss for words, so instead returned the hug.

"That's so sweet of you, Sora. I'll see you tomorrow then?" she released herself from the embrace, and smiled warmly at the boy in front of her.

"Um…Namine…I just wanna let you know…"

"Yes?"

"I…you…" Sora breathed out, trying to recollect himself. "I wanna let you know that you're the nicest person I've ever met, and that…I really like you…" Sora shut his eyes; it almost seemed that he was struggling with his words.

Namine blinked, and then gasped, realizing Sora's words. Closing her eyes, and smiling a gentle smile, she kissed him lightly on his cheek.

Frozen on the spot, Sora was now blushing furiously, staring at the grinning blonde, and trying to figure out what had just happened.

"I like you too, Sora, so don't you ever change!" Still smiling, Namine turned around, opened the door, and walked out of the room. "I'll have your picture first thing in the morning tomorrow! See you then!"

As she was walking out, Sora ran to the door - that's how far he could go - and yelled back, "T-Thanks, Namine! See…see you tomorrow!" He began to grin again, content with the day's events, and hopeful for the next day.

That was the last time he saw her.

He found out only an hour after she left. A nurse rushed in to tell Sora the news; everyone knew how close the two were.

He didn't want to believe it.

"_You promised me_."

She couldn't be gone, not because of some stupid car.

"_You said you'd draw me the sunset_."

He blamed himself, telling himself that he should've let her stay the night.

"_You said you'd be here to see me tomorrow morning_."

There was nothing to hate, for without her, there was nothing.

---------------

_present time_

Today was her funeral. Sora had begged them to do it fast, to get it over with. He didn't want her to be in this world when she wasn't living. When he was the last one remaining in her front of her tombstone, he made sure he cried.

"I'm sorry, Namine…I wish I could've been a better friend. Making you go through so much for a whole year, just for me…Sorry…"

He looked up at the sky, and the tears began to subside.

"Hey, look…I'm so stupid…thinking that you wouldn't keep your promise. I'm sorry. I really like your picture, Namine. Told you that you're a good artist."

The sun had just hidden itself behind the clouds, ready for it's eternal sleep.

------------------------------

**A/N**: There's my oneshot, I hoped everyone liked it! It was a bit sad, but I think it came out pretty good. Please review:)


End file.
